The present invention relates to a quadrature modulator and demodulator comprising a linked oscillator circuit which contains a first oscillator and a second oscillator, wherein the first oscillator comprises a feedback amplifier and an integrator, an output of the feed-back amplifier is connected to an input of the integrator, and an output of the integrator is connected to an input of the feedback amplifier, the first oscillator has two stable states which alternate with one another in an oscillation period and a non-stable or regenerative state between the two stable stats, and a separate excitation signal is fed to the first oscillator in order to determine the point in time at which switching between the two stable states takes place, the second oscillator is identical to the first oscillator, and the quadrature demodulator further comprises first and second excitation means, respectively, which are arranged to derive an excitation signal for the second and the first oscillator, respectively, from an output signal from the first and the second oscillator, respectively.
Quadrature modulators and/or quadrature demodulators are needed for a multiplicity of circuits, such as in modern communications equipment (GSM telephones, DECT telephones, cable modems, etc.).
In existing quadrature modulators and demodulators use is made of separate mixing circuits or modulators and an oscillator. A mismatch in or between the mixing circuits leads to immediate disruption of the quadrature relationship between the in-phase signal I and the quadrature signal Q and thus to mutual crosstalk. The mixing circuits can be of the (double) balanced type or can be implemented by means of an analogue/digital converter or a circuit with switched capacitors. In the case of the balanced mixing circuits an offset can be reduced only by calibration. The other types are in general more accurate, but of more complex design and in general a digital correction can be employed. The oscillator for generating quadrature signals cans for example, be implemented by making use of a frequency divider or a (frequency-dependent) phase shift circuit However, oscillators of these types do not have an integral quadrature correction mechanism. Another type of oscillator tat can be employed makes use of a phase locked loop (PLL). In this case the two quadrature components do not have the same frequency characteristics ad the accuracy of the phase detector is the determining factor for the operation of the oscillator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,951 discloses, for example, a method and device for modulating and demodulating a signal. The device comprises two feedback loops for generating output signal components from an input signal. Each loop comprises a voltage-controlled oscillator and a comparator for generating a control signal. An operating signal is generated in each loop, the signals from the two loops having a quadrature phase relationship.
The aim of the present application is to provide a quadrature motor and demodulator which does not display the abovemetioned disadvantages and maintains an accurate quadrature relationship.